Faded Joy
by wrestlingficlover
Summary: Annika finds herself on the streets after a failed relationship, but later finds herself on a strange journey. I know, I know the summary's bad. The story's good though. R
1. Chapter 1 Background info

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE wrestlers. I only own Annika, Tanner, Joseph, and Isabella as well as any other made up character I decide to bring into this story.  
  
Annika stood outside of the arena, watching the cars drive through the parking lot. It was dark so no one could see her. She didn't think anyone would want to anyway. She stood in the shadows, only a bag with a few clothes, a couple of books and her life savings with her. 'Why did I leave, I should've just stayed home,' she thought as she pulled her light jacket around her. She knew why she had left, but she kept asking herself that question. She regretted leaving but she would have regretted staying even more.  
She looked around her and noticed that the cars had stopped coming into the parking lot. She walked into the arena, hoping that no one would see her. Sitting down in a corner she put her bag beside her and tried to get warm. As she did she looked through her bag to try to find some gloves, not remembering if she brought them with her or not. She didn't find any gloves, but she did find a picture of her ex fiancé. She studied the picture and remembered the good times they had had but then she remembered how things had turned ugly after she had moved in with him. Tanner had decided that he wasn't going to lose Annika and in his mind that meant not letting her see anyone. Tanner thought it was working, but it was really pushing her away. When Annika would try to get away from him, he would bang her up pretty bad. She hid the bruises and pretended that nothing was wrong. One day she decided enough was enough and left. The only reason that she had stayed as long as she did was because of the fact that she was pregnant with his child, but he obviously didn't care about either of them. She took what little she had and ran from him. That was three weeks ago. Now she was sitting in a wrestling arena trying to get warm. She looked at the picture one more time and thought about ripping it up, but decided not to. She may need it later. She stood up and started walking out of the arena, not aware of the fact that she was being watched. She kept walking and leaned up against the door when she got outside. She felt like she would faint at any moment. 'How long has it been since I've eaten?' she wondered as she tried to steady herself. After awhile, it was no use and she fell to the ground completely passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Annika opened her eyes and found that she was in a really nice room, much better than she had been in for at least two months. Her bed was nice and comfy with purple sheets and a black comforter. She threw the covers off of her and stood up slowly. She didn't want to faint again. She looked around her and saw mirrors and a couple of chairs. The walls were painted a nice deep blue and the carpet was a nice deep blue as well. 'Who brought me here,' she thought, 'someone must have. I didn't come her by myself.' She started walking out of the room she was in, hoping to find some answers. She walked down the hallway taking in the niceness of the place she was in. As she walked down the stairs she realized just how weak she actually was. 'Maybe that's why I'm here, because I'm weak right now,' she thought. She hoped not as she walked towards what looked like the living room. There was a fire going and there was a table with some food on it. She walked into the living room and saw that there were a couple of chairs and a couch as well as a television. She sat down on the chair closest to the food and picked up a piece. "I don't know if I should really trust this," she thought out loud. She looked over the food and decided that it was fine. She was so hungry anyway that she probably would have eaten just about anything. As she was just finishing eating she heard someone walk into the living room. She looked over and saw this really tall man, but couldn't recognize him. After awhile she knew who he was, he was the Undertaker. 


	3. Chapter3

Annika couldn't believe her eyes, she was in the Undertaker's house. She finished eating and stood up. She couldn't help but stare at him. She walked toward him a little bit while he sat in a chair near the fireplace. "Why am I here?" Annika asked while stopping where he could see her.  
"You shouldn't be standing ," Taker said, not looking over at her.  
"That's not what I asked you; I asked you why I'm here and I want an answer now," Annika said getting frustrated. She walked right up to him and stood in front of him. "And for cryin' out loud look at me."  
Taker turned from the fire and looked at Annika. "You've got a lot of guts for someone who doesn't know me. What if I was how I am on t.v.?"  
"I'm sure you're not, but what does that have to do with anything? Quit trying to change the subject. My question still hasn't been answered. Why did you bring me here?"  
"You fainted, so I brought you here. You should be grateful I didn't leave you there to freeze to death."  
"Okay, I'm happy I was found by someone but that doesn't necessarily mean I trust you. You're right, I don't know you. I also don't know if anything happened to me or if anything is going to happen." Annika paused and stepped back. "It's nothing against you, but I don't really trust you. Well, I don't trust any guy right now. But anyway, thank you for the food. I'll leave now," Annika said as she started to leave.  
The Undertaker walked over to Annika. "Not so fast, you're not going anywhere. Not until you at least tell me why you were in that alley."  
"I'm not telling you anything." Annika looked over at The Undertaker and knew she wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine I'll tell you." Undertaker let go of her arm as she sat on the couch. He sat beside her as she got ready to tell her story. 


End file.
